


Helping hand(s)

by Growlies



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Minato gets charmed while you're fighting in tartarus and there’s no medicine to help with that so you decide to lend him a hand or two.





	1. Chapter 1

Minato huffed as he slashed the shadow, weakening it and landing on his feet. "Are you okay?!" You shouted as you finished the shadow off.

This particular shadow used Magic attacks but not as much as it spammed Marin Karin, it was just Minato and you getting some private training in the bottom floors of Tartarus. "…I'm okay." Minato breathed out hands on knees panting.

“Are you sure? You look like your going to collapse.” Just as you said that Minato groaned catching your attention. “Okay, you're definitely not okay, here-” You walked over to him but-

“Stop! I'm alright but I’m awfully hot...” he panted.

"Can you walk?" You asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah give me a minute I’m coming." Minato huffed as followed you to the bottom floor, he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of Tartarus like this, let alone make it into the dorm without raising suspicion. 

Minato looked at you as he sat down on the first step, he couldn't resist the urge to care for the heat forming in his southern area. “Can you wait outside?”

You stopped getting the feeling he was 'healing' himself. "Alright, but you better not take too long, I'll be right outside." Minato definitely knew the risk that you could catch him but he couldn't care less at this moment.

He unbuckled his pants, pulling them down a little allowing him to retrieve his cock from his boxers, feeling the cold breeze over his cock and shivering, grabbing the flaccid flesh stroking it slowly and finding a good pace. It was inevitable that you would hear the squishy sounds coming from inside- curious, you peeked inside finding Minato jacking off, his face flustered. You walked over to him.

Noticing your presence Minato looked up. "Hey..I apologize you have to see me like this but I couldn't hold it any longer.." He panted out.

He continued although at a slower pace. "I was hoping you would help me, its okay if you don't want to though.” You looked at his face, it was flushed red and sweat beamed down his forehead.

“You can’t get off yourself?" You asked.

“Yeah, I was hoping that a soft hand would work.” He mumbled as he glanced at you. "Oh..I'll give it a shot.” you shyly looked away.

"I hope I'm not pressuring you to do this." Minato spoke thrusting his hips in hopes of getting more friction.

"You're not, and besides what if Junpei and Yukari saw you like this? They'll be teasing you until the end of the world." You protested.

"Oh. Yeah that would be bad wouldn't it?" He pondered.

You nodded as you leaned down and grabbed the shaft holding it frim, slowly moving your hand up and down, Minato moaned but quickly covered his mouth with his hand, not wanting any shadows to hear. Taking that as a sign to continue you started to twist your hand and moving a little faster, Minato picked up your hand and placed it on the head.

Taking that has a hint you focused on the head a bit more using both of your hands to repeatly side it over the base Minato moaning in his hand. "I'm close..!" he suddently jolted forward and came on your hands "T-thank you..." Minato panted for awhile as he tucked his cock back into his pants and pulling his pants back up, buckling them.

Minato noticed your cum soaked hands, glad that there wasn't a big spill of cum on the floor to worry about. "Sorry for the mess."

You shook your head as a thought came into your mind. "Its no problem, really." you whispered as you licked the cum off your hands, one finger at a time, Minato's eyes went wide in shock as you quickly finished. I know you did that on purpose, there’s a water fountain near the dorm.” Minato hummed.“Oh..” You looked down in embarrassment.

“Let's go back, my condition is worsening by the minute.” You nodded as the two of you exited Tartarus, making your way to the dorm.

“Oh by the way, you’re going to help me out with this right? I don't want the medicine anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Sneaking Minato inside the dorm wasn't easy as Mitsuru questioned you two extensively. You answered most of the questions while Minato was hiding his face from plain sight, the others thought that was suspicious but you quickly dismissed it as him being tired.

Grabbing his hand to go in his bedroom and setting him down onto his bed. ”Are you coming in? I hope so.” You stared at him for a moment, “Please? The rest of the group won’t be here for tomorrow, you don't have anything to worry about.” sighing in defeat you got into bed with him, the mattress going down to accumulate your weight. Minato nuzzled into you, hands on your hips and face buried in your neck, midnight hair brushing against your face.

Your sleep was bothered by Minato tracing a finger on your abdomen, ticking you. You turned over to face him letting out a soft hum. He removed his hand from your shirt. You yawned Minato placing a hand on your leg, "You know, I'm feeling a little horny. Would you like to help me?" You nodded turning back over. Minato got up, “Give me a minute.” Reaching for the drawer where the bottle of lube was along with a pack of condoms, putting some onto his cock, making sure there was a good amount of lube on there. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, oh and this is going to be messy. Sorry about that.”

He went into the restroom fetching a towel, you moving to side to make room. Placing the towel on the bed. Slipping into bed and positioning himself over the cloth. "C'mere, I'm prepared now." Moving over to his side your back facing his stomach. His arms wrapping around you pulling closer so you felt his breath on your neck. "You know, this makes me excited to know there's a risk of us getting caught." Minato moved his hips forward. Feeling his erection pressed against your ass Minato let out a breathy laugh.

“Try not to make loud noises.” He slipped out of his boxers and lowered your underwear pulling it low enough so he could enter you, sheathing himself inside you, moving your hand up to your mouth whining in it, feeling it hurt a little. “Mhm..Your tighter than I expected, should've saw that coming.” you felt pain but was quickly replaced by pleasure Minato slid in and out of you slowly, getting farther in every time.

"Are you alright?" you meekly responded. "Yeah...How are you feeling?" You mewled as Minato adjusted himself getting a better angle, allowing him to penetrate you further, causing you to gasp. "I'm..feeling..ngh..great." Minato panted as he slid his hands up your shirt gliding his fingers across your leaking sex. getting a good amount on his finger. the sensation proving too much to handle. “Actually I’m pretty close..”

Minato let out a grunt as he thrusted into you one last time before coming, burying himself in your neck, you felt him pull out and felt the weight of the bed shifting to where he was, getting up and picking the towel up and headed to the bathroom. Tucking himself back in he focused his attention on you. "Are you okay? You're not sore or anything right?" The light of the moon shining on him. You shook your head, "Not really...just tired now.." Minato placed a chaste kiss on your lips, before settling down besides you. "Sweet dreams love." 


End file.
